Who Are They?
by A Mad Man
Summary: A series of poems about the Titans, each about their personal demons. Please review.
1. Who is he? Beast Boy

Who is he?

Who is he to claim my name?

Who is he to imprison me?

With that fake smile and a false laugh.

To imprison me,

The demon within.

He has locked me away, deep inside.

Where no light will ever reside,

And where no warmth will ever be.

He claims to be a hero,

A saviour even,

Yet he is just as cruel as any demon.

He locks me away because he doesn't like me, not any more

Because I will destroy the life he has worked so hard for.

Because I am the demon within.

Yet maybe I am wrong.

I am nothing more than a beast.

A creature, monster, demon, or an evil at least.

He hides me, yet that is not why he cries.

He is only a boy,

But only half so, but at least he tries.

He was a monster, with sharp teeth and vicious jaws.

He has so much blood on his hands,

But only because others have his on their claws.

He has been so many things,

A hero, a villain, a slave, an experiment, and a child.

Yet he is none of those.

I can give him an identity, but at a cost.

His every wish will be granted, save for one who will be lost.

And it's the one he wants the most.

He will always need me.

Yet I am the demon within.

And I am him.

He has no right to punish me, nor himself!

He has no right to imprison me, nor himself!

He has no right to conceal me, nor himself!

He has no right to even claim his own name!

He is my enemy.

I am my enemy.

And I will fight till both our ends.


	2. Who is she? Raven

Here is another bad poem, but this time about Raven from Rage's POV. YEAH, more junk!

* * *

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own Teen Titans, and the word 'Disclaimer'.

* * *

**Who is she?**

**Raven**

* * *

Who is she?

Who is she to claim my strength?

Who is she to conceal me?

With obsessive need of control and the false monotone.

To conceal me,

The demon within.

She has locked me away, with iron chains.

Where I can't open their vile veins.

Where I can't do just by rage.

She claims to be a girl,

A normal one,

Yet she will destroy when the time has come.

She locks me away because she's scared of be, but not anymore.

Because I will annihilate those she cares for.

Because I am the Demon within.

Yet maybe I am wrong.

I am nothing more than an emotion.

A though, concept, force, or a drive in motion.

She hides me, yet that is not why she cries.

She is only a girl,

But only half so, but at least she tries.

She was a kid, not knowing of her fate.

That she would have so much blood on her hands,

But only because her father is the embodiment of hate.

She has seen so many things,

Heroes, villains, demons, and angels.

Yet she is none of these.

I can give her salvation, but at a cost.

Her every whish granted, save for one who will be lost.

And it's the one she wants the most.

She will always hate me.

Yet I am the demon within.

And I am her.

She has no right to punish me, nor herself!

She has no right to imprison me, nor herself!

She has no right to conceal me, nor herself!

She has no right to even claim her own strength!

She is my enemy.

I am my enemy.

And I will fight till the world's end.

* * *

So...what did you think? Hello? I know you are there! Hello?

There is what? **237 **as of 11/11/13 at 6:37, Answer Me!

...

Rage was speaking there, sorry. But please do review, it makes me feel all happy and special like.


	3. Who is she? Starfire

So here is the third installment of this series. Tell me what you think. And incase you are wondering, this is Blackfire's POV, rambling on about Starfire.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm in a rush, so I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Who is She?**

**Starfire**

* * *

Who is she?

Who is she to claim my throne?

Who is she to banish me?

With a naive need for friends and love.

To banish me,

Her personal demon.

She has sent me away, forcefully wed.

Where I can't be alive.

And everyone wish I were dead.

She claims to be a girl.

A regular one,

Yet she not be free when I am done.

She banished me to do what's right, but not anymore.

Because I will kill the one she loves to her core.

Because I'm her personal demon.

Yet maybe I am wrong.

I am her dear sister.

And she's never given me even a blister.

She fights me, yet that is not why she cries.

She is only a girl,

But only half so, but at least she tries

She was a child, free of compassion.

Yet people sold her,

And they did thing to her of a nasty fashion.

She has been so many things.

A hero, a slave, an queen, a princess, and an outlaw.

Yet she is none of these things.

I can give her a family, but at a cost.

Her every wish granted, save for one who is lost.

And it's the one she wants the most.

She will always love me.

Yet I am her own personal demon.

We are the same.

She has no right to banish me, nor herself.

She has no right to fight me, nor herself.

She has no right to hide from me, nor herself.

She has no right to claim her own throne!

She is my enemy.

I am my enemy.

And I will fight till I have what's mine.


	4. Who is he? Cyborg

Here's another one, hope you enjoy it. It took like five minutes to write. Guess that's to be expected when this entire series is basically the same poem. Review and enjoy! (This is Brother Blood's POV if you are wondering.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own Teen Titans, big company do.

* * *

**Who are they?**

**Cyborg**

* * *

Who is he?

Who is he to claim his mind?

Who is he to wear my armour?

With a smile and his "Boo Yah"

To fight me?

His personal Demon.

He has locked me away, in pieces.

Where I can't educate,

Locked away with common people's cousins and nieces.

He claims to be a man.

A normal guy.

Yet when I am done, he will be serving me cheese and ham.

He hacks me because I taught, but not anymore.

Because I will open his soul's door.

Because I am his personal demon.

Yet maybe I am wrong.

I am a teacher, and improver.

And he did make my teaching even smoother.

He hacks me, yet that is not why he cries.

He is only a boy,

But only half so, but at least he tries.

He was a child, with skin and dreams.

But a man hurt him,

And they had to sew him back up at the seams.

He has tried to be so many things,

A hero, an academic, a sports star, and a boyfriend.

Yet he is none of those things.

I can give him humanity, but at a cost.

His every wish granted, save for one that will be lost.

And it's the one he wants the most.

He will always remember me.

Yet I am his personal demon.

We are akin.

He has no right to betray me, nor himself.

He has no right to rebuild me, nor himself.

He has no right to fight me, nor himself.

He has no right to claim his own mind and body.

He is my enemy.

I am my enemy.

And I will teach him the truth even if it's the last thing I do.


	5. Who is he? Robin

So, here is the fifth, and we're almost at the end, only three more, and it's over. And you know what, I'll miss writing it, even though it is basically the same poem over and over again. Hope you enjoy it, and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I claim not that I own Teen Titans, but that I am nearly sixteen.

* * *

**Who are they?**

**Robin**

* * *

Who is he?

Who is he to claim my face?

Who is he to claim my identity?

With his one liner and catch phrase,

To ally with me in a daze?

His personal demon.

He has fought me, and I helped him.

To the edge of his sanity.

And he has yet to put me in prison.

He claims to be a leader.

Someone of authority and power.

Yet when I am finish, he will need her.

He fights for what is mine, but not anymore.

Because I know the truth about his days of yore.

Because I am his personal demon.

Yet may-haps I am wrong.

I am a criminal.

A thief in the night, I make things look dismal.

He allies with me, but that is no why he cries.

He is a child,

But only half so, but at least he tries.

He had a family, with talents and many a skill.

But then some man came,

And he decided he wanted to kill.

He was many things,

A hero, a thief, a sidekick, an apprentice.

Alas, he is none of those things.

I can give him stability, but at a cost.

His ever desire sated, save for the one that's lost.

And it's the one he craves the most.

He will always become me,

Yet I am his personal demon.

We are the same person.

He has no right to mock me, nor himself.

He has no right to befriend me, nor his team.

He has no right to battle me, not his team.

He has no to be the hero that he is.

He is my enemy.

I am my enemy.

And I will live till he dies.


	6. Who are They? The Titans

So here it is, the final. I'll miss this, and I miss the show. I hope you have enjoyed this, and I hope people will enjoy this in the future. So, here it is, the last of this series... bye, I guess...

Oh, and this is Slade's POV.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm an FanFiction writer, do you really think I own Teen Titans. If I did, I could have people writing this for me.

* * *

**The Titans**

* * *

Who are they?

Who are they to be heroes?

Who are they to fight for my city?

With their tower and their teams,

To fight me and the dark screams.

Their personal demon.

They have fought me endlessly.

To the end of the world,

Each of their punches could have hurt tremendously.

They claim to be a team.

People actively doing what's right.

But my job is to tear them apart at the seam.

They breathe for justice, but not anymore.

Because I am evil to the core.

Because I am their personal demon.

But I might be wrong.

I am a great adversary.

I do evil by any means necessary.

They have lost to me, but that is not why they cry.

They are children,

But only half so, but at least they try.

They were people once, a long time ago.

But then many shadows came.

And now they're the people we know.

They were many things.

A hero, a thief, a sidekick, an apprentice, an academic, a sports star, and a boyfriend, a slave, a queen, a princess, an outlaw, a villain, an experiment, and a child.

Yet, they are none of these things.

I can give them anything, but at a high cost.

Their every dream fulfilled, all but the one that is lost.

And it is the dream they all share.

They will always and forever battle me.

Yet I am their personal demon.

I will always be in their shadows.

They have no right to fight me, nor each other.

They have no right to hate me, nor each other.

They have no right to help me, nor each other.

They have no right to even their home.

They are my enemies.

I am my own demon.

And I will always be there.

* * *

So, here we are, at the bottom of the chapter. Yet this is different. After this, there will be no more, and you know what? I loved writing this and seeing all you people review and enjoy. I started, not that long ago, writing in order to improve. And while that is still in my list of goals, I love watching the number of people reading my stories go up and up. It is so humbling, and I can't wait to start another project, preferably with less horrible rhyming. I desperately hope that you people have enjoyed this, not just this chapter, nor this story, nor all of them. I truly hope you enjoy the power of life and the written word. I'm going to stop now, I've become too soppy for my own tastes. So, bye, and see you soon!

-A Mad Man


	7. Who is she? Terra

Surprise surprise! There was another chapter all along! This one is special, this is the story's _'good-bye' _chapter. This really is the last one, and I hope you truly enjoy it. I'm not sure what to say about it, it simply is... and I hope that it makes you smile. Now, this is a friendship poem about Terra, from the view of Beast Boy. And I hope it is enjoyed.

Lastly, this chapter is in honour of my good friend, Kinnori, who not only supported me during the writing of these poems, but inspired me to write more than the first chapter! Thanks! Have a good day, for all of us! Here is a link to her page, and to many stories.( Kinnori1204 ) I hope you all enjoy them as much as I did!

* * *

**Who are they?**

**Terra**

* * *

Who is she?

Who is she to claim the she's forgotten me?

Her best friend.

With her wonderful smile and laugh,

To forget me.

Her best friend.

She loved me, loved me like a brother.

No, not like a brother, but something more.

She loved me like no other.

She claims to be some girl.

An absolutely normal one.

But she was a hero, with powers we would take for a whirl.

She was my friend, but not anymore.

But I will tell her heroic story forever more.

Because I am her best friend.

Yet, I might be misguided.

She was the one who betrayed me.

She chose to become my enemy.

She had no friend nor home, but that is not why she cried.

She was only a girl.

But only half so, but at least she tried.

She was a princess, the world at her feet.

But they gave her powers she could not control.

After that, she didn't even have food to eat.

To me, she was many things.

My best friend, my girl-friend, a princess, a hero, and a villain.

Yet, I don't know if she was any of these things.

I can grant her every last wish, without any cost.

Her every wish granted, without a single one lost.

Including the one she wanted the most.

She will always be in my heart.

I only hope I am in hers.

Because I am her best friend.

She had every chance to choose her life, and I supported her.

She had every chance to be my friend, and I supported her.

She had every chance to do what was right, and I supported her.

Yet she betrayed me.

She is still my best friend.

I hope I am her friend.

And I will always remember the hero she truly was.

* * *

Once again, I'll miss this, and this truly is the end. So enjoy this, I did.

-A Mad Man


End file.
